Love in the oddest way
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: (Valentine’s Day short) Radar was lonely on this day of love, but then someone unexpectedly shows up to brighten his day.


**Love in the oddest way**

 **(A Valentine's Day short. Hope you would like it also this is my first one off actually first completed story. Also ships will include Romeo X Radar, Jesse X Ivor, and Stella X woman, so be warned.)**

Radar watch below at the town as he sat on the edge of a building. Looking down at the couples all around Beacontown. It was Valentine's Day, a day of love and candy. He didn't really get the holiday went he first heard it, but when he was Jesse's intern, he kinda feel lonely on this love filled day.

Radar sighed softly as he continued to see couples smiling and walking in the streets, holding hands and kissing their partners. He just doesn't know how people make relationships so easy.

"Seem so nice." He mumbled to himself as he played with his fingers.

"Radar?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around and shriek before seeing a familiar person, Romeo. The man ruffled his red hair nervously as he saw that he surprise the younger male. "Oh, sorry Radar, I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"Oh no, it's okay R-Romeo." Radar told him. "I was just... looking around the place."

Romeo nodded and smile softly at him, he walked towards Radar, "Would you mind if I sit down next to you?"

Radar shook his head as the red head male sat by him. The two of them stared down at the crowd below, enjoying the silence they had together. They also saw a few birds that pass by, landing near their spot. They began lightly patting the parrots before them flew away minutes later.

After a half an hour, Romeo then noticed that Radar was looking a bit glum and sad. He turned his body to face the tan adult and asked, "Radar, is something bothering you?"

Radar looked surprise at Romeo before shaking his hands, "No no no no Romeo. I'm j-just fine. All right even."

Romeo gave him a deadpan look, "Radar we been housemates for nine mouths, I think I know when you're down."

Rader shuffled his fingers in a nervous manner as his eyes shifted around as he avoid Romeo's stares. His heart beats heavily and his face turn a rosy pink. But he couldn't take it.

"Aagghh!! Fine! I'm just upset and saddened by the fact that I can't find someone to share this day with me!"

Romeo finch back as Radar just expressed like that, I mean he knows that he can get mad but he never was in the same room when it happens.

"I mean, Jesse is always busy on this day hanging out with Ivor even though I think that they're secretly dating and I really have no real evidence to prove it! Also Stella is probably recently out on this day looking for a woman to date! And I just started getting this holiday a-and I'm just a nerd that doesn't have much requiring features-"

"Radar!" Romeo interrupted him.

Radar jumped in surprise as the red-headed man raised his voice, "You don't have to be with someone just for this holiday."

"But I want to at least be with maybe a friend to be with." Radar muttered as he looked down in shame.

Radar soon felt someone's hands on his, he blushed lightly as he face Romeo. His brown-red eyes stared deeply at Radar's dark brown eyes. He soon noticed that Romeo's face was a shade of red like a bouquet of roses.

"I-I I just want you to know that-that I also think that maybe you should probably deserve better friends." He said to the tan male, " you shouldn't spend your time wasting on me. I am the Admin after all... well, was the Admin. And I'm The last person you want to spend time with."

"What? No Romeo." Radar insisted looking at the immortal-Minecraftin. " you're not a waste of my time! And you're not the Admin anymore, you're just Romeo. I would rather spend time with this new you. You're much kinder than the first month that Jesse assign you to stay at my house."

Romeo nervously chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I was still getting used to the whole forgiveness thing. But, I'm just glad that Jesse gave me a second chance."

Radar nodded happily at him, "Yeah, you done so much to help out the town to show that you changed. You helped rebuild Champion City. You got the rest of the people in the underneath up to the surface. And Xara forgave you as well."

Romeo smiled shyly at him before saying something to Radar. "Hey Radar. Can I tell you something?"

Radar silently nodded as Romeo continued, "Um... I had noticed that a curtain someone has some interesting feeling towards me."

Radar's heart sank as he heard this, but he stayed quiet as the man continued.

"And that someone has briefly showed their feelings about me. They really care about me, make me smile when I'm done, and really bring the best of me."

Radar mumbled softly, "Is it Jesse?"

"They're you, Radar."

As he heard those words, he stared at Romeo with surprise, confusion, and a bit of terror. 'How did he figure it out?!' He panic in his mind.

But all Romeo did was smiled before give him a kiss on the forehead. "It was that hard to figure out, Radar. But it just took me a while to come to terms with it. I mean, I am like trillion of years old since I was one of the three Admins that made the world."

Radar's face became as red as Redstone. He never felt so scared and embarrassed at the same time. "S-so you're not mad?"

"No, I'm more mad at myself." Romeo told him, as he still held Radar's hands. "That I didn't see that cute little gem of a face for so long."

"Romeo! Stop that!" Radar teased as he slapped Romeo's shoulder. They both laughed for a while before Radar, out of nowhere, kiss Romeo's lips for a brief moment. Radar saw his mistake and started panicking, "Oh my Notch! I-I-I s-s-so sorry..."

Before he continued, Romeo kissed him back on his lips. They enjoy this short lovely moment of that kiss before they stopped their kissing season.

"Radar?! Romeo?!"

The two of them turn in shock as they saw Ivor, looking in confusion at the two of them. "What is happening here?"

"I-I-IVOR?!" Radar nearly screamed in fear as he looked at Romeo then back at Ivor, "T-T-This isn't what it looks like!"

Ivor smirks at the two of them, "Pretty sure I know what it looks like, if you know what I mean."

Radar squealed in embarrassment as he borrowed his head in Romeo's shirt/chest.

"Ivor!" Jesse's voice said as she walked by as she hugged him. "You're here!"

Ivor smile at the excited woman as he stroke his hands softly down her hair. "Heh, of course I did. I wouldn't miss this nice day to hangout with you."

Jesse chuckled before facing her attention to the men on the building. "Hi Radar! Hi Romeo!" She gave them a wild wave before asking, "So, what exactly were you two doing up there?"

Radar tried to think of something quick to say, but Romeo beat him to it. "We were just having a friendly chat together."

Jesse smiled and made a small 'awe' noise, before saying. "Well, that's nice. Me and Ivor were thinking about hanging out since he's been traveling around for a while."

"Nice," Radar said down to her, "We were just going to maybe... just hangout."

"Cool, buddy." The woman smiled at him before waving him bye. "Well, see a later Radar. Romeo. Have fun you two."

"Thanks Jesse." The two said, waving at them as they walked away from view. The two of them then stared at each other in awkward silence, not sure what to do now.

"S-s-soooo," Radar started talking, playing with his fingers. "What now?"

Romeo smiled at him before he kissed his forehead, "How about we do something together before a nice romantic dinner tonight?"

Radar nodded softly, "I-I would love that, Romeo."

And as the two men head out. Two women saw the whole thing in front of them.

Stella smiled at the boys as them were walking away, "Well, that actually seemed very sweet."

Benita nodded in agreement. "Yeah. At least Romeo has someone that loves and cares for him."

Stella smile at her girlfriend as she kissed her cheek. "Being there for a few thousand years doesn't age for you a bit, cutie."

Benita giggle softly before hugging her partner. "Yes, being an ancient version of our species does have that affect on the top surface."

Stella then asked her, "Would you love to hangout to a nice exquisite lunch?"

Benita nodded, "I would love to."

As that happened, the two women head out to Champion City for their Valentine's Day lunch.

 **(Pn99: Boy that was hard, but hey it's done. Hope you like it. Season 2 in my universe was set in June. Also there are the ages of the characters in this season 2 story.**

 **Radar: 22 Romeo: infinite. Stella: 37 Jesse: 32 Ivor: 38 Benita: 15,327(looks 27).**

 **Please review nicely, and have a happy Valentine's Day. :3)**


End file.
